During the development of a page in a document application, a user may integrate objects that “float” within the page. These floating objects are generally not inline with other objects. Therefore, a user may manually drag or move the floating objects around the page until the desired position and/or size is achieved. The user repositions and resizes the floating objects until the user has achieved a desired look, a desired feel, and/or desired proportions for the floating objects.
Typically, sizing and positioning of floating objects is manual. A user may be required to directly enter dimensions and coordinates to size and position a floating object. In other typical situations, floating objects may be sized in relation to the floating object itself. As an example, a user may enlarge a floating object by a percentage. In such a situation the floating object is enlarged or shrunk by a percentage of its original size. A user may manually size and position a floating object in a manner that looks good with the page layout. However, such manual sizing and positioning is time consuming and inefficient, because when the user makes a modification to the page layout, the user must manually resize and reposition the floating object so that it looks good again.
Manual sizing and positioning of floating objects are also inefficient for floating object vendors and template vendors. When creating a floating object and/or a template for use on another's computing device, vendors must make assumptions about the page layout that the end user will implement. The vendors must make such assumptions so that floating objects and templates look good in association with the page layout. In many situations, the vendors' assumptions are incorrect, and the end user implements a different page layout than the page layout that the vendor assumed. In such a situation, the end user must manually resize and reposition each of the floating objects so that they look good again in relation to the changed page layout.